Promised Words
by kanekilover27
Summary: Kaneki takes a different path after he escapes Aogiri. And this time he's not all alone. Can Kaneki keep everyone he loves protected.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo ghoul

this is an OC and Kaneki Pov, Kaneki's Pov doesn't come till later.

I don't own anything. The manga and anime is soo amazing I could never touch it.

this is starting before the Yamori torture arc, when he is working for Aogori with the dead bodies.

...

...

..

.

It was his eyes that made him stand out. Sure this was gruesome work, but honestly it looked as if this was hell for him. Taking the dead bodies and making them "manageable" for the higher ups. He was shaking so bad I thought for sure he'd be punished. I'm not exactly certain what made me do it but I found myself right next to him, and then taking the "meat" from him. I quickly broke it up and moved back to my spot like I had never been there. Yet I had, and those eyes, those grey eyes I could feel them on me and they weren't leaving.

》》》

His name was Ken Kaneki. I overheard it when I passed Banjou. I laughed at the irony. Ken meant strong and so far he had only convinced me of the opposite.

But why should I care? Why did I help him out? He's just a weakling we picked up. Someone he needed help and protection. So why did I bother? 'Because he remind s you of-'

"oi Kano!"

The shout pulled me from my thoughts. "Yes?" I answered back into the darkness.

"Why did you get assigned with those pieces of trash to monitor the food department?" Ayato questioned.

"I um.." I scratched my head, "I sorta had an er.. disagreement with Eto.."

"Arghh " Ayato sighed, "just because you moved up doesn't mean you have the right to say what you want. You should watch your mouth."

"I don't need a babysitter Ayato! I can handle myself." I retorted. "AND were the same age. I'm not somebody's younger sister. I don't need someone looking out for me." I said.

"Come on Kano I'm only trying to keep your inner idiot from coming out." Ayato replied with a smirk. "Fighting doesn't solve everything."

I gritted my teeth and swung at him. He easily dodged my punch and responded with a quick kick to my side. I crashed into the wall and laughed. "But it sure does feel good."

Ayato smiled and waited for me to join him. We were always like this, messing around with each other. Maybe it was because we were both such hot heads, and loved to fight. I loved to fight, but it didn't make me any friends so I only had Ayato in this shit hole.

I was small for my age, the top of my head only reaching Ayato's shoulder. So I wore thick soled chunky black boots to give me some height, about an inch or two. Since I was higher up I didn't have to wear the customary Aogiri robes that didn't fit me at all. Instead I sported all black. A slim black hoodie with black tights. My hair was also black, with long bangs that barely stayed out of my eyes. My hair wasn't very long, stopping below my shoulders. My body was made up of angles. Sharp face and chin and small figure with no noticeable curves. Maybe my face would be pretty if the scowl ever left it or it wasn't constantly beat up. The only noticeable feature was my eyes. They were too big for my face and too black that you couldn't tell where my pupil was. And my personality w as nothing to brag about, not only did I constantly fight but I was cold. I didn't used to be like this. At least I hope not. My parents were kind and supporting, they taught me about the world. But they forgot to teach me about the evil in it. Maybe that's why they ended up dead. And I sure as hell know that the evil in this world killed my brother.

》》》

I walked down the hallways toward the food department. Only a couple more days of this until I get to do some real work with Ayato.

I walked through the door and immediately those grey eyes are piercing into me again. God I hope he has grown up since last time because there's no way I can risk helping him out agian. My eyes circle around the room trying to avoid his gaze and land on a young boy. Probably forced here. This is the worst work. I watched as he ripped an arm off a bloodied body. I hoped that this kid was the youngest one here, but I didn't have much faith. I remember I was 13 when I was recruited.

It was only weeks after my brother had been murdered by the CCG, and I was on the run because the investigators had seen my face. The 8th ward was no picnic. Gangs and murders frequented the area, both human and ghoul ones. I was hiding in the alleyways and in trashcans. Trying to avoid them. I still had no control over my kagune and was in no shape to fight when Aogiri found me . They had been killing the doves for fun and happened to have killed the ones chasing me. So they recruited me, I was perfect; a ball of anger and vengeance just waiting to fight against those who had taken everything away from me, the CCG. I got stronger with every fight. And now finally after four long years I was someone in Aogiri. I could finally do something.

》》》

end of first chapter. Hope you liked it. Also for all you anime fans you should check out the anime Future Diary (aka Mirai Nikki) it's amazing as well and I love it.


	2. Chapter 2

》》》

ok so thanks for clicking to page two! So you get Kaneki's Pov in this chapter, enjoy!

*** means Pov switch

...

...

..

.

chapter 2

There he was, Kaneki. For some reason he was in my thoughts even when we weren't in this hell of a place. Every day he would look at me. Like clockwork. 'Enough of this.' I thought. When they were leaving I yanked him aside.

"What's your deal?" I demanded.

"I've just wanted to know since that day, why?"

This had definitely caught me by surprise. I was expecting some muttering hesitant response but his words were steady and clear. I recovered quickly,"I'm not that cold you know."

"Sorry! I..I don't mean it like that. It's just I didn't think that you'd do something like that. " he stammered.

I had him now, "And what would you know about me? You a stalker?"

"What?! No no its I didn't think that there was people in Aogiri who would do things like that." He said.

"I still have a heart you know" I whispered as I turned around and walked away. 'Bastard,' I thought 'I'll show you I still have a heart.'

"I still have a heart you know" she whispered as she briskly turned around and walked away.

I stood there, and let her go. The girl who had been my beacon of hope since I had got here. I didn't get to say anything to her but I wanted to. I really wanted to let her know. So I whispered back, "I know you do. I've seen it."

..

"I've done it now haven't I Banjou?" I questioned.

"Hah! You sure have, you just had to catch her attention didn't you?" Banjou said.

"I'm really sorry I didn't know..." I replied.

"It's ok Kaneki, I'm messing with you. It's not going to affect our plans, I doubt she even cares about any of us. I bet she's just after your flesh," he winked as he said that last part. "anyways we gotta get back to the group. Let's go."

"Got it." I automatically said. But I was already getting lost in my own thoughts. Because that girl did care, I mean at least I hoped she did, about me.

》》》

ok a little short but only because it's about to get really long. Prepare! And if you like this go check out EGOIST - All Alone with you. It's an incredible so g and makes me feel so many things! I like to listen to it when I write. Anyways peace !


	3. Chapter 3

》》》

...

...

..

.

chapter 3

He had it coming. Kaneki. He should've known better than to try and escape from Aogiri. Did he really think that Banjou, that weak ass man, could get them outta here? He tried leading a bunch of the people from the 11th ward but they were stopped by the Bin brothers. That punk ass thought he could get away while some of us were gone. "Tch" I grunted with anger. How dare someone with no strength try and do something like that. Kaneki should've thought about the risks involved. He just wasn't thinking. And look what happened to him. I heard he was with Yamori, the sicko who loved to spend time in his "hobby room". But this couldn't bother me, we were too busy getting ready for something big.

"Kano! Get your ass over here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said as I lazily jogged over to Ayato. "What is it?"

"Go down and get Yamori." He said, a little too harsh for my liking.

"OK whatever.." I sighed. He's been really tense lately I thought to myself.

God was it a long walk down to Yamori, not only was it not attached to the main building it went way fat down. Thousands of steps all the way to the bottom. I was approaching the door when I first heard the screams. They were awful. Bone shattering screams of pure anguish. I didn't even think that these were even possible. What could be happening? I grasped the handle and pulled, and I was not at all prepared for what was inside .

Blood. There was blood everywhere. One the wall on the floor spreading and drying in every crack. What the hell was going on on this place. And I loved to the center of the room. There Kaneki was, chained to a wooden chair, screaming his head off. Yamori, maniacally laughing as he took his pliers and took one of Kaneki's toes.

This isn't real. This isn't actually happening in Aogiri. There's no fucking way that they'd let this psycho in here and do this. We were all together us ghouks. It was supposed to be us against the humans, against the CCG. What was going on? What was I going to do?

"Yamori you're wanted upstairs." Someone said. It sounded like me. Buy it couldnt be, how was I even capable of speech?

"Hahaha ok.. I'll be back Kaneki." Yamori slurred his last words and spit the "ki" in Kaneki's name. He turned and walked past me. Time seemed to slow down. His whole body radiated power and fear. The adrenaline was corsing through his body, you could practically hear it. I was frozen, just struck with terror. He laughed as he passes me and headed up. I automatically turned to follow him but I heard his wimpering. The tremble in his cries, the choking on terror and pain. My hand gripped the door frame. I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave him like this. Not again. I couldn't make up for my weakness on the past, but I could do something now.

I walked towards him. And then I began to hear the numbers. He was counting, the numbers were barely coming outcomprehensible, and they were between the sobs. What had that psychopath done to him? I was walking to release his chains when I saw. Fingers and toes bloodied and pale in a bucket. There had to be 50 or more in there. 50?! 50 times?! How ..? how was this happening...? I was shaking, shaking hard. I was responsible. I let this happen to him. I was my fault he was going through this hell. I wasn't strong enough to protect him.

I had to get him out of here. The pliers where where they? I could use them to break through these chains. Damn, Yamori took them with him. I would have to use my kagune. I felt the patch between my shoulder blades grow warm as my ukaku came out. The flames on my back hardened and made a thousand tiny daggers that shattered the chains.

I gently touched his sides, trying to lift him. He was still shaking, very hard. His clothes were so worn down that I could feel his sides through them. Warm skin soft but scratched up. I held him tight to me, "It's ok now," I quietly said into his ear, "I've got you." His breathing started to calm down. Somehow I heard it, but it was so small and silent a "thank you" yet it gave me the strength to sling him over my shoulders. Every step I took was hard, I was definitely the worst person to try and carry someone, especially bigger than me. Crap what was I going to do with him? Where was he going to go? I had no clue I was just sluggishly moving, trying to catch my breath as a climbed up the stairs. Arghh there were so many, I thought there was a lot going down but this was so much harder.

How many were left? There seemed like thousands. It was hard to breathe I barely had any strength left in me. I was only moving because of one thing. Kaneki. I had to help him.

"What do you think you're doing with him?" Boomed a voice.

》》》

ooh what's going to happen?! Ah thanks so much for reading. Please enjoy. I'll post the next chapter soon. I promise you're going to want to read the next one.

peace


	4. Chapter 4

》》》

chapter 4

I couldn't believe it. How? How could Yamori already be down hear? What the hell was I going to say? Well I didn't have to say anything because he had punched a hole through my stomach.

"GAHHRGHH!" I screamed in pain as blood came spouting out of my mouth fast and hot. Shit shit shit this wasn't good at all. I looked up. Yamori and already reclaimed Kaneki. Naki was standing slightly behind him. My body fell to its knees, come on Kano. Get up. Save Kaneki. My kagune had already come out and I was ready to fight.

Yamori smiled, "You wanna play little girl?" He asked menacingly. "Naki hold Kaneki while I put down this bitch."

"Ya right you fucker." I spat. He wasn't going to get away with this.

I charged forward my ukaku blazing. I knew I was at a total disadvantage. Yamori was way stronger than me. But I wasn't even thinking about that. I had to focus. I darted up to the left and shot my daggers at him, in only a second he had disappeared from my view and was behind me. Slamming me down into the floor with a kick. I grunted in pain. I rolled to the side to dodge his next kick. Jumped backwards and used my ukaku ad a shield against his pliers. He swiped up and down and back and forth. I was dodging it - but nearly every swing hit me. I was slower, the hole in my stomach causing my every movement immense pain. His next swing struck me in the face and sent me spiraling across the room. Yamori's laugh echoed.

"You really are weak. I think you're done. Don't you?" He said.

"Tch fucking bastard.." I spit blood towards him and sprinted again aiming for his head , a last ditch effort. He caught my foot in his hand and I watched as he brought his fist down shattering my bone.

"ARHHHHHH" my wails bounced on and off the walls. The burning in my leg was so intense. It felt as if he had lit me on fire. I crumpled to the ground. Fuck. It's all over now. But then I heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell is going on!? " Ayato shouted.

Thank god, he had come to save me.

"Ayato," I croaked, "help me out would you?" But I realized he wasn't even looking at me, he was staring at Yamori. And Yamori was the one who answered.

"This bitch tried taking him" Yamori pointed at Kaneki as he said this, "out of my hobby room. She deserves death."

"Ayato!" I yelled "do you know what he was doing to him down there? Does Aogiri know that they have a psycho in charge? You have to believe me I was just going to return him to the main group."

"Shut up. I wasn't talking to you." Ayato replied.

Did those words leave his mouth, did he realize it was me, Kano? And how could he let this go on, because there was no do that he knew what was going on down there. How could I expect that he would do anything to save me?

"Ayato..please.." I begged.

Yamori smiled, "That's real cute. But can I go on? Or are you going to do something Ayato?"

"No." He said.

I couldn't believe it. I was bawling now, only one thought was in my mind. Why? Ayato turned and started to walk away, he was just going to leave me to die. And he wasn't even going to watch. Yamori dragged me up by my hair.

"NO!" I screamed, "AYATO! YOU GET YOU ASS BACK OVER HERE YOU BASTARD!"

He reacted to this. I saw his eyes, I knew there was some hope, if I could reach that.

"YOU EITHER SAVE ME OR KILL ME! DONT HAVE YAMORI FUCKING DO IT. IF YOU WANT ME TO DIE THAN YOU DO IT!" My lungs were burning as I winced out those last words. At this Yamori started laughing hard.

"Yes!" He said. "Come here Ayato. Show me that you deserve to be at the top of Aogiri."

His eyes showed a brief glint of shock, but then it was gone and his cold harsh stare was back. He walked back towards me. I couldn't believe this. I was going to die at the hands I trusted the most. The person who was supposed to have my back. I had nothing but hatred left for him.

"Do it." I said. He looked at me one last time as his eyes went red. "I can't believe I actually thought we were family.." he faltered at my last statement yet his ukaku glowed brightly.

The last thing I remembered was those beautiful wings that I had started into before countless battles, and a storm of glass penitrating every part of me.

》》》

Her body hit the ground with a small thud. It was so small and the amount of blood leaking from it looked like it was too much for such a small thing.

"HAHAHAHA!" Yamori bellowed violently. "Ahh there's nothing better than betrayal." At this Ayato turned and started up the stairs.

"Wait!" Yamori called out to him, "take this." Ayato turned and saw him rip Kano's arm clean off and toss it through the air. Ayato caught it.

"You fucking sicko.." he said and walked away, yet still held on to the arm. Holding it's hand as if it was hers.

》》》

"Ahh that was fun" Yamori sighed. "Now back to the room Kaneki." He looked at Naki and then back to the girl on the floor. Then he noticed.. her arm. There was something moving and repairing it. Slowly but surely.

"What!?" He stammered. "This, this.." he smiled, "now this is something! She withstood that? Ahahah! She's perfect for you Naki.."

Naki looked up confused, "What boss Yamori?"

"...isn't it time you get your own hobby room?" Yamori said.

》》》

Bwahaha! Finally something exciting! I've been waiting for this part! What do you think? Thanks for reading! Next chapter will come soon!

peace !


	5. Chapter 5

》》》

chapter 5

Why wasn't I dead? I should be dead...no. I WISH I was dead. I was completely useless. I couldn't save Kaneki and look at me now. I was in the same exact position he was. Strapped to a chair, with my own personal reaper of pain. Naki. I wished Ayato had finished the job, because this was worse than hell. There was nothing worse than the first time he did it. He took it. My eye. I remember when I first woke up. Him staring at my body hungry, just waiting to take from it. But he didn't want to be the same as Yamori. No no he had to be unique. And that was when he settled for my eyes. The only noticeable feature of my face. And I remember his words as he stuck the spoon deep into my socket, saying it loud enough that I could hear it through my screams.

"My my...What big eyes you have."

For hours I would be left blind, the rc depressant making the healing process much slower and more agonizing. I lost it every day, multiple times. I wasn't even sure that I was tears coming down my face, it could have been blood. But I couldn't concentrate on anything besides the pain. The digging into the socket , the sharp jab through the veins that would separate my eyes from me. The bleeding. And worse. The process of getting my eyes back. It burned, it burned so badly it felt like lava erupting from my eyes. Alone in the darkness I would shiver and cry. Not knowing what was happening or when he would return. When I could finally see again, he'd be back, and the cycle was repeated. I just want to die. Let me die.

Yamori sure did taste like shit. I spat some more of his blood out of my mouth. It was so foul. But necessary, I needed all the strength I could get. I had people I needed to protect.

My footsteps made practically no noise as I walk across the red tile that was formerly black and white. The door creeked open as I walked out of my personal hell.

The black hallways looked small and crappy. They were in poor condition. This building was so old and fragile, it seemed as if it could break with a single misplaced step. My goal was to get out of here, I needed to get to the people that needed me, that needed my protection.

I came rushing around the corner when I froze. I could hear something, but it was extremely faint , but it was there. The same sobs that had once came from my own mouth. I turned towards them, they were coming from behind a large steel door. In seconds this same door was gone broken from its hinges by a flick of my claw.

Eyes. That's what I saw, staring back at me. Yet they weren't attacked to anybody. They were laying on top of each other in jars. It was big black eyes, so familiar, but how could they be hers? He had saw her die in front of him. But there she was in the middle of the room. In the same position that I had been when she had come to save me. She was alive! In this sate though? It was horrifying. Blood streaked where tears should have been. She looked like an empty skull. Deep gaping holes in her head where she should have eyes. Haunting echoes of holes. I gently said the same words she told me. Those precious words that meant safety and security. "It's ok now."

I didn't want her bleeding anymore, so I ripped some of my shirt apart and tied it around where her eyes should have been.

"I'm getting you out of here." I said as I sprinted as fast as I possibly could away from there.

》》》

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will come soon.

Check out Disco Flight by Ling Tosite sigure

Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

》 》 》

chapter 6

I couldn't see anything. Where was I? What was going on? Everything was so dark, I couldn't recall what light was, was it beautiful? I think it was. Everything was better in the light. Didn't it drive evil away? How could I get it back? Oh ya..I just need to open my eyes. My eyelids parted and I prepared for it to stream into my eyes. But it was still dark? Why? I reached up to see what was wrong, my eyes were gone.

I woke up to my own screams. That was the third time I had that nightmare, which was how many days had passed since I left Aogiri with Kaneki. I still couldn't recall what had happened. The only thing I remembered was how dark it was before an angel had opened my eyes. And here he was now. Immediately at my side holding my shaking body, lessening the trembles as I inhaled and exhaled. His warm hands squeezed me tighter and I fell into his chest. He was literally my angel, he came and actually saved me. He did what I couldn't. He was strong, stronger than I could ever be. I could count on him, but I didn't want that, I wanted to be able to protect him as well.

She was the only one who actually understood. And she was the one who helped me, twice. Who risked her life for me when she had hardly known me. I wanted to ask her about Aogiri, and even more I wanted to ask why, but I still didn't think she was ready for me to start bringing it up again because these nightmares came every night.

It had been three days after we escaped Aogiri, and now it was me, Kano, Banjou and his groupies, and Tsukiyama. After I got Kano out, I went back in for Touka. Not only had Ayato betrayed Kano, but he almost killed his sister. His only family left in the world. So I enjoyed breaking half the bones in his body, he deserved it, every second of it...

"hmm.." she murmured into me.

"What?" I aksed.

"I'm hope it's you." She stated plainly. Nothing else.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"When I open my eyes. Every time from that day on, I hope it's you." She said.

》》》

hmm a little boring. Not much happened but I promise it going to pick up. Thanks for reading:)

peace!


	7. Chapter 7

》 》 》

chapter 7

Kaneki's white hair would still catch me off guard. When I walked into a room I'd be surprised yet again by the stark white complexion of it. A snow white, it suited him. It showed that he had chages. A true physical difference. You could tell that he changed if you had known him before though. His attitude and the way he cares himself now reflected it. But his hair was a reminder.

We were working- hard. As soon as everyone was ready after the Aogiri mess we went to work. Kaneki led us. We were seeking out , the man responsible for everything that had happened to Kaneki. I was still shocked from when he told me about Rize and how he ended up in our world. Before Yamori I would have never thought he belonged in it. But now he didn't fit anywhere else. And I knew that, but he still wanted answers, so no matter what I'd get them with him. I'd help him with anything. And in order to do that I really needed to get stronger.

We would train, very often, Kaneki and me. Pushing each other to go longer harder and faster. My stamina was terrible, and I was no match for Kaneki yet. I walked down to where he was for the second time that day, ready to fight again; my body ached and begged me not to and my mind told me the opposite.

"You ready?" I challenged him.

"Are you sure you want to do this again?" Kaneki responded with a tone I could only associate with pity. Which made me mad.

"Of course." I gritted through my clenched jaw, bitting back what I really wanted to say.

He widened his stance and stood waiting for me to make the first move, because I always did. I smiled, him expecting me to do that has finally come to my advantage. Dashing directly at him his eyes narrowed and he took a defensive stance ready to block my attack from head on. Only this time I jumped directly over his head and reared back with a kick. Slamming it square in his back. He fell forward and I smirked. My speed was my only advantage over him and I would use it to its greatest extent. Getting back on his feet Kaneki's eye turned red as his four claws burst out from his lower back.

"So this is how it's going to be?" He said and he got his answer when my wings fanned out of my shoulders. Like a fire that never burned out, it grew and flowed like vicious flames liking the air and preparing to burn what was in its path. His claws struck out,following me like tracking missels me dodging and darting back and forth across the room. I swung my now strong solid ukaku straight into one of the to claws in order to fend off the blow. I pushed harder and harder against it, his strength exerting even more force and pushing me down. And suddenly I was swept off my feet. I only had two wings while he had four claws. I could only keep him at bay if I was moving, but when I wasn't, he had the advantage. So in this brief time I was on the defensive he has grabbed me with his other claws.

I was now dangling upside down. Two strong claws were gripping my ankles as I moved slowly towards Kaneki. Upside down I hung weightless, floating in front of him. I was staring into his eye. His grey one. Very deeply. I started getting uncomfortable, he wasn't breaking his gaze but also the blood rushing to my head.

"...uh... can you put me down?" I anxiously said.

He paused registering my request and inked out if his trance.

"Oh ...sorry ya." He nervously replied.

I was gently turned right side up and placed carefully on my feet, not far from where he stood. Only an arms length away. I stared into his eyes.

Behind their grey clouds was something deeper. Someone analyzing me, truly taking me in. And there was something else to them.

"What is it?" I asked. I wanted to know what else was behind them. Why was he staring at me like that. He just shook his head and looked at the floor. But I wasn't done, I needed an answer. I took a large step forward. We were now close, close enough I could hear his rapid heartbeat through hi paper thin clothes that had been soaked with sweat. We were even breathing the same air.

"tell me.." I said practically breathing the sentence.

"You're beautiful. " him simply said and leaned into me. Placing his lips onto mine. Warm tingles shot every where in my body. I couldn't even register this.

》》》

whatttt that just happened...

lol thanks for reading! Stay tuned

peace!


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

"tell me.. " she said softly. And I couldn't resist, she was beautiful. So I told her, and then I kissed her. It felt so natural, leaning down and connecting our lips. Hers were soft delicate pink pillows. Warm and embracing, drawing me in for more. It was so instinctive and primal for me to do this, I hadn't even thought about what her reaction would be. I drifted backwards, taking her warmth with me, and leaving her breathless. Looking at her face, the shock sitting on her face like a mask, made the blood swim to my face. Leaving me with deep shades of pink and an unbroken gaze from the floor. Oh god what did I do, she was going to kill me. I wanted to apologize for my actions, yet at the same time I didn't. I wanted to let her know that was how I felt. That was how I truly felt about her. Her tiny fingers touched the bottom of my chin, pulling it up and forcing me to look at her once more. She took her hands and clasped them around my face sending cold waves through my cheeks and cooling my hot and flushed face. Her fingers traveling up and into my hair and to the back of my head. She looked at my eyes, and then my lips curiously. Then standing on her toes touched her lips to mine. And I held her, not wanting to ever let go. But she dropped back down on her heels and her lips were gone. Leaving only the memory behind.

"I'm ok with this." She said.

I smiled, "Me too."

》》》

Wow this was really short I apologize. I just wanted to get another chapter out. But I swear 9 will make up for this!

Thanks for reading! and listen to Ling Tosite Sigure! ! They are the

Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

》 》 》

chapter 9

I wanted to know more about him. More about Kaneki Ken. I wanted to know his past, not only his pain, but the happiness and the confusion and everything in between. I was greedy, I wanted all of him. To venture into the deepest parts of his mind, every thought, even his daydreams. I wanted all of this because I loved him, or at least I thought I did. What had happened between us was something incredibly new to me. And it had sparked something hidden inside, something I didn't even knew I had.

One thing was for sure, he'd always be my angel.

But what were we now? As people. We had never even been friends. We had just erupted into this...limbo. What did he even like about me? What could I possibly offer him? He was the one who helped me, he was the capable one. So who was Kaneki Ken? And together the what were we?

On the surface we were opposites. Kaneki was tall, with defined lines that marked his toned muscle, and his strikingly (beautiful) white hair. And I was petite, sharp angels made up my limbs and I had sleek black hair. We were night and day. But not only in physical appearances.

He was sophisticated and put together. He had attended every level of education while I had absolutely none. Yet none of his cool demeanor and personality translated into battle. In a fight he was all emotion, relying on his anger and his desire. He fought with his soul and none of his reason. And me, in a battle I was ALL strategy. Planing my each and every move, conserving my energy since I had no stamina. I needed to because I didn't have the brute strength. I used my emotion to make me stronger in a fight. My emotion was an addition in battle- but his was his weapon.

Could this - whatever it was- work? Could we mesh together? So many questions bounced around in my head demanding answers and building up the pressure. I thought I was going to burst. But then he walked in my room.

Immediately my head deflated. My mind became blank. No emotion peeking out. It was my automatic response to him- Tsukiyama. I was warned of him. The sickness that flowed through his blood. He wanted Kaneki as well. And I was determined not to ever let that happen. But in order to keep an eye out on him, I would have to convince him that I posed no threat. If he suspected that Kaneki and I shared something deeper, and that I was taking away from him. Then he would try to eliminate me.

"Bonjour Kano. You are looking as..ah belle as ever." He said examining me and then my surroundings.

"Tsukiyama." I addressed him then got up and out of my bed. He had sat on the edge, making the sheets uncomfortably tight. I needed to get ready amyways. Today was important. The hard work was paying off and we had figured out where might be. I looked up at him, he was dressed as per usual, red suit with flag designs. I wanted him to leave, I want comfortable changing in hear with him.

"What do you want?"

"Ahh so demanding of you, but I require nothing.. just checking in on Kaneki's petite amie*" he said.

(*literal translation is "small friend" but the frech also refer to girlfriends or boyfriends as this)

I glared up at him. He needed to leave. I really wasn't in the mood this morning.

"Out. Now." I hissed at him.

Wow what a crappy way to start the day. That pervert better not get in the way today...because today there was going to be no mercy.

I stripped out of my messy pajamas and into my normal black clothes. Brushed my hair so that it wasn't sticking up everywhere but didn't give it any extra effort. Casually I walked down the stairs. Everyone was sitting around, waiting for Kaneki to come. I stood against the wall scanning the room once more. Banjou sat on the couch, creating a deep dent. Next to him his lackeys, I didn't even know there names. I just referred to them as one, two, and three. They weren't strong at all, but they respected Banjou and were good a following the plan. Then Tsykumia, hunched over in an elegant chair, hands clasped together and a mysterious gleam in his eyes.

The door opened as Kaneki walked in the room. All eyes were on him. The silence was deafening. Then he broke it.

"Let's go."

》》》

big fight scene coming up! Are you ready..? Thanks so much for reading!

peace


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys so I worked really hard on this chapter enjoy!

》》》

chapter 10

This mansion was a piece of work. Larger than any house that I could dream up. Huge ornate windows and nick white brick with ivy climbing up all sides of it. Not to mention the inside. Tall door frames and ceilings way up high. And the clever with his RC walls. But I recognized them, their tangibilty and feeling of life emitted from them.

Kaneki slammed a hole in them. He went first through the hole, and then me. And we fell down to the white tiled floors.

Looking around I saw we were not alone. Two figures stood in front of us across the room. They were girls. Same height, build, and appearance, except when what in white and the other in black. Both of them had only one red eye. Like Kaneki. What was going on? More one eyes? I looked at Kaneki and he did not seem as shocked as me. So he had information I didn't. It must have been from when he went to the Ghoul Restaurant and did "what was necessary" according to him in order to get a lead on this place. And then another figure appeared from above.

"Aw man, now we have to deal with them.." a familiar voice said. It gave me chills down to my bone. It was Naki.

Kaneki sharply turned to face me but I looked away. I couldn't have him see that this was registering on a deeper level. I had to be of upmost use to him. I had to be on my game. Kaneki then looked at Tsykumia and noded. I knew that was the signal. Kaneki and I charged at the girls and at the last moment jumped up and over them and into the doors. They were too stunned to register and Banjou and one two and three has already engaged in a fight with them. While Tsukiyama faced off with Naki.

We moved in sync, Kaneki and me. Our foot steps making the sound of one person. I was letting g Kaneki lead, hoping he knew where we were heading. I reviewed our situation. Aogiri was here. So they must have brought at least two others besides Naki - but who? I had a feeling we would find out soon. But Aogiri being here also meant that they were after as well. But why? And what did this all have to do with Rize. She was the one that conected us all together.

A sharp left and then a right. We traveled deeper and deeper in 's-whatever this was.

And suddenly we came to a halt.

A large man was in our path. No shirt, and an extremely muscular body, easily three times my size. There was only one person I knew from Aogiri that was like that- Sachi. He was known for his durable body and unmatchable strength. Shit. This was going to be really rough.

"Where do you think your going?" He taunted.

"I've got this." Kaneki said to me without even looking.

Yet he didn't. He really didn't. He was no match for Sachi. Going in head on was exactly what you shouldn't do when facing him. You would lose every time. Ayato taught me this- Damn I hated his guts but he did teach me a lot. When facing Sachi you needed to play dirty, and do anything that was necessary to get ahead, even if it meant hurting the one you were protecting. That was the hardest part. I needed Kaneki to wear down Sachi, even slightly, to get ahead. But that meant watching Kaneki get pounded repeatedly. A bash to the face, a blow to the side, kick to the back. And fianlly the hit that sent him flying across the room. That would be enough, and even if it wasn't I couldn't watch anymore.

I touched Kaneki's shoulder. "Now let me." I said gently.

I fired up my ukaku. Eyes burning bright ready for battle. I had planned out where I would go. Smiling I started. First dashing to the left and slashing my wings against his side, then to the right another slash. Back to the front with another swipe. Executing all of this in a mere couple of seconds.

"Gahh...that stung a little" Sachi said while his would were healing, "but you are going to need to do more than give me paper cuts."

Exactly. So again - same thing except over and over again. Left. Slash. Right. Slash. Dash. Front. Slash. Back. Slash. Over and over faster and faster. He couldn't land a hit on me. He had speed, but not nearly close to mine when I was going all out, and right now I was using everything I had.

I was executing a specific pattern. And hopefully he was catching on. And he was, he was getting closer to me with each strike.

Left.

Slash.

Right.

Slash.

Dash ... and now the front right? He swung forward and he would of hit me head on if I was there. But I wasnt. I was above him - and pummeling down with all my might. Making my thousands of daggers into one single giant blade pushing down, deeper. Splitting his shoulder in half, all the way to his feet.

"ARHHHHHH!" his screams echoed, but I wasn't done. I needed him dead. And gone for good. So from my back I pulled two, shinning knives made of pure quin que steel. My most valuable possessions- tokens from my first dead dove.

Swinging them with all my strength in an X I stepped back as Sachi's head fell to the floor. Now that was playing dirty. I was the only known know for using a ghoul investigators weapon in my fights. But I wasnt ashamed of it. It got me results.. and it got me a nickname..

" Kano.." Kaneki called me.

"Yes. " I said as I scooped him up and we continued down the hallway. One more set of doors. Pushing them open we peered inside.

There he was. At the top of a perch in his typical white lab coat. He looked down upon us. Not scared at all. He looked rather comfortable considering that there were two ghouls in front of him- and one of them had reasons to want him dead. I glanced at Kaneki and his face was one that had completely been taken aback. I wasn't sure why, but then I saw.

It was Rize. She was alive. Or at least some forms of it. Her body floated in a tank below where the doctor was standing. Tubes hooked up to her body, connecting everywhere. And it hit me. He was making ghouls. He was using Rize's body to make ghouls. What the hell was this for? What was he doing!

He spoke, "ahhhh at last we meet again, Kaneki. "

》》》

dun dun dunnnnnn ooo I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon.

peace!


	11. Chapter 11

》》》

chapter 11

I was enraged. I couldn't believe tha Kaneki has just done that. After everything I just did for him and he asks me to leave in order to talk to the doctor alone? What the hell?! Who did he think he was? He wasn't in charge of me...Yet I followed his orders without hesitation. With a single command he had turned me, a strong independent force to be reckoned with, into a quiet abiding follower with a mere command. So now I was going back to the entrance and collecting Bajou and Tsukiyama to get ready to leave...

I had told Kano to leave, and she did but not happily. I had to ask her- I needed to talk to in private.

"You made it all the way here," he said, "I see there's no need to hide the truth any longer. "

He continued, "You are formerly a human, yet now you can compete with the strongest of ghouls. You made it here on your own strength. You, Kaneki, are my ultimate creation."

So many thoughts came to my mind, but this was the most prominent, " so you really were using Rize to create ghouls-why?"

then decide to just spout shit from his mouth about "breaking this world's cage" and "needing ghouls - half ghouls to do it". I was fed up with that bull shit- "Is that you're excuse for turning me into this?!"

"I still saved your life" he answered.

"You have no idea what type of life I've had to live since that day- you are not a doctor- YOU'RE A FUCKING PSYCHO!" I screamed at him. My emotions bursting out and showing themselves.

"Not that I care what you think" he responded coolly, "I knew the world would view my work as evil...but I've given up living in the world of man - isn't it time that you have too?"

.. All that I had ever wanted was answers. I just needed to know why this had happened to me and what was the world of ghouls that I had been thrown into. But this had happened for no specific reason, it was just out of the doctors convenience that I had become this.

I had tried keeping my humanity but that had not gotten me anywhere, and now I was a mass murderer and I still didn't have the answers I had wanted. Why did any of it matter anymore? I didn't need these answers. I already was a ghoul - I just needed to accept it. Accept the stronger better side and be able to protect the people I cared about.

Eto said to , "The CCG is here we have to leave, now."

"Well Kaneki this has been nice but it seems as if it's time for me to go. Enjoy getting to know your brothers." said as he left with Eto. When had she gotten here? And what did he mean by brothers? A loud hiss made that evident. Doors on every side of the room were opening, as creatures came out .

I will finish them. I will be strong. For Kano.

...

..

Get stronger... eat. Protect. Stronger. Get stronger. Eliminate all weakness.

Noise in front of me. CCG? Didn't matter.

In. My. Way. Must. Pluck.

Something shattered my kagune and sent ripples of pain up my spine. My brain felt like it was being ripped apart- breaking into pieces too small. The man that was causing this pain was yelling at me. I couldn't process exactly what he was saying.

"-JUST A GHOUL RIGHT? !"

i...i...I didn't know. I didn't know.

"I dont.. want to eat anymore."

The figure stopped from swinging and I saw my opportunity. I ran out of there.

Help.

》》》

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more.

peace!


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

I had now words left when I found him. The horror was undescribable. He was completely and utterly destroyed. Blood covered his body, and his kagune was broken. And what was on his face?

My heart dropped. How did this happen? I had just left him for moments and look at him now. Why.. WHY?!

I punched a wall. No. No I couldn't let this happen. Cautiously, I picked up his mangled body. I carried him out of this place. I was taking him somewhere safe.

...

..

He looked peaceful in his sleep. Safe and healthy, unlike a few days ago, when I was terrified that I was losing him. I was so thankful to have him here, by my side once again. He had gone through so much. When Kaneki gained conciousness he decided to tell me everything, the whole story about what had happened and what he had become. I honestly expected to be mad but I couldn't muster it. He had wanted to not change my image of him so he had keep things secret from me. But my opinion would never change - he would alway be my angel.

I still can't close my eyes though. Ever since we brought him back- I have not slept, I've been at constant watch over him. And I've come to love watching him sleep, his face looked years younger when he did. I'd sneak in every night, him unaware of me not sleeping, and then I'd leave before he would wake.

Currently my body was parallel to his, my back against the bed post and legs touching from the top of his shoulders to his waist. His body heat radiated onto my bare skin and kept me from needing a blanket at night. I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. His messy bed hair, and his slightly parted mouth sucking in air and then pushing it back out.

I reached out and moved my fingers through his hair. Feeling the soft white feathers under them. Then I held his face, smooth but angled. I moved to his lips- those lips. Remembering the last time I touched them, and the feeling that brought me to life. The electricity that raced through me. Tracing their curves with my finger. Then suddenly his hand shot out and wrapped around my wrist. Realizing it was me he loosened his grip and smiled, while I blushed- embarrassed that I was caught. But before I could come up with an excuse, he brought me toward him. And it felt as if I was no longer being held to this earth by gravity, but by him. Being so close to him made my breathing stop. My heart was racing a million beats per second, and it felt like it was going to burst. I was wide eyed and frozen. Hovering in front of his face, only his hand holding mine separated us.

"So," he said sleepily as his eyes lazily opened, "What do you think you're doing?"

"..." I opened my mouth to say something and nothing came out.

And he did it again, he kissed me- while I had the stupidest look on my face.

"You weren't planning on doing that right? Because thats's my job." He spoke onto my face, his warm breath spoiling over my lips and settling on my already hot cheeks.

I grabbed his shirt and fell into his chest - leaving no space between us.

"One day," I softly said into his shirt, "you'll be the one with the dumb look on your face"

I felt his laughs rumble through his chest - making me smile. If only it was always like this. Us, together and safe. I just wanted to be at his side and keep him from ever becoming that again. I knew how it had happened, all the emotion inside of him coming pouring out as he cannabalized the doctors failed experiments. He said he felt him losing himself. That made me shiver and I held on to Kaneki more tightly. I couldn't let him go. I don't want to have him go through that again.

"Promise me." I said, "Promise me you'll never leave my side."

His stunning grey eyes looked into mine. Staring at me so deeply, like he was trying to see my soul.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tighter as he said,

"I promise."

》》》

Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon as possible!

peace!


	13. Chapter 13

》 》 》

chapter 13

He nose was in a book-again. It has now been a full week since visiting , and the events that had taken place there. Kaneki was falling back onto old habits. Like his reading. I didn't see what made him so intrigued, well I couldn't see even if I wanted to, because I couldn't read. I looked over his shoukder, but I all I saw was scribes and lines, they had absolutely no meaning to me. I knew they were words, but what sounds did they make? I squinted then sighed with frustration. How could I relate with Kaneki if one of the most important things to him is something I'm incapable of doing? I stood up to leave, but he called me.

"Yo Kano, would you like to borrow this book? You are always reading it over my shoulder, I could lend it to you. If you want." He asked, and sincerely at that. But this was truly embarrassing. I turned and ran out of the room, hoping he didn't see it on my face.

***(Pov change)

Her footsteps echoed down the hallway and were followed my a slam of a door. It took me a couple seconds to realize what had just happened, but it still didn't make any sense to me. What had I done wrong?

"Ahh Monsieur Kaneki," Tsukiyama clicked his tounge with disapproval, "you should know better by now."

"Know what?" I aksed, stunned that he knew what was going on.

"Many young ghouls are unable to attend school and get an education, and chances are if the parents did not attend school, the children will not be able to be taught anything as well. In some cases, like mine, I was able to be refined in the arts. But an association like Aogiri-is not one that I'd assume stresses education. And judging by Kano's reaction, she unfortunately never received an education, and cannot read." He said.

"Oh..." I said and the more it sank in, the more awful I felt.

"You forget," Tsykumia said as he began to leave the room, "that she has been a ghoul her entire life."

And with those words he left me. I has screwed up, majorly. Fuck...What should I do? I then remembered Hinami. And the smile it brought to her face when I had taught her something.

I stood and and went into the hallway. Pausing in front of her door, I knocked. After a few moments, it cracked open slightly, and the light from the hallway streamed into the room which was pitch black. And illuminated her face- which was slightly splotchy red.

"May I come in?" I aksed

》》》

Thanks for reading! sorry this was short! Been really busy!

peace!


End file.
